Lee Hood
| occupation = | serial number = | posting = USS Rutledge (2345-2359) Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars (2360-2362, 2366) USS Saratoga (2363-2366) | rank = (2369) (2360) (2353) (2347) (2345) | status = Starfleet Engineer (Active:2345-2369, Resigned:2369) | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married (2352) | spouse = Karen Hood | children = Lieutenant Allan Hood, Chief Science Officer, USS Lexington, Nebula-class Carson Hood, Federation Privateer Captain of the Black Flag Yeager-type, Intrepid-class starship variant | relative = | caption2 = }} Service Record Lee Hood helped get Jake Sisko to an escape pod safely after a Bolian bridge officer passed Sisko into Hood's arms. Starfleet Academy, Class of 2345 * Admitted to the Academy in 2341; graduated, with the rank of Ensign, along with Lieutenant Commander Data (deceased) and Senior Chief Petty Officer, Miles O'Brien, Professor of Engineering Federation-Cardassian War, 2347-2359 USS Rutledge (NCC-57295), 2345-2359 * Served with Crewman Miles O'Brien, under Captain Benjamin Maxwell * Fought during the Setlik III Massacre of 2347 * Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior-grade * Tholian Conflict of 2353 * Promoted to Lieutenant Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars, 2360-2362 USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) * Transferred with the rank of Lieutenant Commander following acceptance of a position at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars after the Federation-Cardassian War * Construction supervised by Commander Orfil Quinteros * Worked under Dr. Leah Brahms during warp propulsion system design * On team that installed the warp engine control systems on the USS Enterprise-D in 2362 USS Saratoga (NCC-31911), 2363-2366 * Transferred following the commissioning of the USS Enterprise-D in 2363 at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars. * Served under Captain Martin Jedlicka and then a Vulcan captain. Alpha Centauri Sector, Sector 002, 2365 * Deep space exploration mission, located in the Beta Quadrant * Afterward, Karen Hood, and their two children, Allan and Carson, were sent back home to Calusa, Florida, a year before the Battle of Wolf 359. * Mission listed on the Starship Deploy Status chart that was on display in the courtroom of Starbase 173. Battle of Wolf 359, 2366 * Served aboard USS Saratoga when a Borg cube locked the Saratoga in a tractor beam, draining her shields until they eventually failed. * The Borg then fired a cutting beam at the Saratoga, scoring a direct hit on decks 1 through 4, in addition to devastating damage. * The warp core suffered heavy damage that lead to antimatter containment failure. * Many died, including the Vulcan captain. * After being ordered to escape pods, the ship was ultimately destroyed by a Borg cutting beam in combination with a warp core breach Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars, 2366 USS Defiant (NX-74205) * Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko requested Lieutenant Commander Lee Hood join his team to design the Defiant prototype as Hood's last contribution to Starfleet before resigning his commission. * Hood agreed as it served as an outlet for his pain of losing most of his fellow crewmen and officers. * After work on the project slowed, and design flaws became apparent, the project was mothballed. Resignation, 2369 * With the NX-74205 Project mothballed, Hood tried to persuade Sisko into joining him to work on Earth, constructing orbital habitats. * When resigning his commission, Hood found work in constructing orbital habitats and joining the New Atlantis Project. Strengths and Weaknesses * Strong-willed and Dutiful, Very Responsible, Honest and Direct, Calm and Practical, Create and Enforce Order * Overly Stubborn, Insensitive, Always by the Book, Judgmental Marriage Karen Hood, wife DOB: August 22, 2334; Married aboard USS Rutledge in 2352. * Graduated with Degree in Education from Lake Okeechobee University, May 2356 * Taught English Language Arts at Copernicus Middle School in Copernicus City, Luna, 2356-2369 * Taught English Language Arts at Platonis Island School, 2370-2376. One of the first teachers employed on the first man-made island of the New Atlantis Project, Platonis, New Atlantis. * Consulted friend Lieutenant Ballard on attempting to enroll Lal, a Soong-type android constructed by Lieutenant Commander Data (deceased), in primary school classes and the difficulty of having a young android interact with humanoid children in 2366 * Consulted friend Keiko O'Brien on starting a school on Deep Space Nine with students of mixed cultural backgrounds, including some Bajorans, humans, Nog, and Jake Sisko, in 2369 * Retired, June 2376 Lieutenant Commander Data's Presumed Death * In 2365, after believing Data had died during a secret kidnapping by Kivas Fajo, aboard the Jovis, Lee was distraught. Lee figured that Data would never commit any pilot errors and suspected there was more to his presumed death. New Atlantis Project, February 2369 * Joined the team of 200 scientists and engineers * Create a new subcontinent on the Mid-Atlantic Ridge in the Atlantic Ocean, Earth * Tasked with accelerating the build-up on the underside of the mantle without increasing the stress on the tectonic plates.